


S.S. Endurance Week [2015]

by BrokenTourniquet, CroftManor9192, WhatTheSchmuck



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Remember SAAAM?, S.S. Endurance Week, Scars, jailbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroftManor9192/pseuds/CroftManor9192, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheSchmuck/pseuds/WhatTheSchmuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts for S.S. Endurance Week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the S.S. Endurance ship!

Lara's wondering how things ever got as screwed up as they did, it's no surprise that they did by now. She just wonders how the hell...it's a question that's been on her mind constantly since getting back. Another is: how much of a monster is she really? Little remorse for those she killed...that worries her. Even if they had their hand around her neck, shouldn't she just have a little? There's no answer to that question. The worst part is when Sam looks at her hopeful for just a second before she gives her a look Lara really hasn't seen that much before. Maybe Sam can see the monster too? With all the scars she has by now there's no way Sam can't. Sam has to have at least realized Lara went through a grinder and came out...different.

Lara's standing in the middle of her room, a place she never thought she'd see again. She can't help the grunts or groans that escaped her lips as she tries to remove her shirt. She can't lift her arms up far enough before pain sets in causing her to stop. She'd been through worse, she should at least be able to remove a damn shirt, right? It seemed the universe had other plans for her. She felt stiff and she ached. She almost felt useless. She must have been louder than anticipated because she could familiar footsteps coming down a short distance through the hall. She didn't even have it in her to panic about the state Sam saw her in.

"Sweetie?" Sam stood feet away giving her a concerned look. She knew that look at least, "Need some help?" Lara debated whether or not she wanted to accept the offer. It was better if she didn't and just let Sam be for the time being.

"It's fine," she was reproached with an unconvinced look and stubborn glint in Sam's eyes, "it's fine, seriously. Promise," The look Sam gave her told her she was already calling her bluff...she wasn't going to win this this fight. But then again, when did she ever win where Sam was concerned? It was Sam, the only person that knew Lara like the back of her own hand.

"It's not fine, seriously. Just...let me help you? Please?" She asked almost pleadingly. Her tone made Lara feel as though her chest was constricting as she finally let out a soft sigh and nodded to give her consent, closing her eyes as she did so. For some inexplicable reason, she just felt so...ashamed...like she was a burden on those around her. She hated it. She hated being unable to fend for herself and she hated all the pitying glances that people gave her incessantly like she was a victim or some tragic survivor. She wasn't. She was the transgressor, the villain, the hunter...the farthest thing from innocent. As these thoughts continued to develop in her mind, she couldn't help but wonder how she'd rather people view her?

But why did she even have to wonder that? Why did any of this have to happen? Because of me...because of my foolish, novice theories… She thought bitterly. It was true. If it hadn't been for her, they would have never gone on that cursed expedition. They would have never gotten shipwrecked on that island in the first place and everybody would still be alive. Roth would still be alive. Suddenly, Lara was laughing as tears slid down her face.

"Lara?" Sam sounded concerned about the sudden laughter she heard, "What's so funny sweetie?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with worry.

"Funny how a ship named after Shackleton's shipwrecked arctic expedition vessel...would meet the same fate...we were doomed from the start…" Why did she find it so amusing? Was she finally going mad? Did that sweet, innocent schoolgirl in her finally snap? "It was bound to happen either way, right?" She looked at Sam almost desperately, her gaze met with Sam's own horrified expression, "Not my fault. Definitely not my fault. Not like I didn't employ that exact ship for the expedition, right?!"

"N-no...that's not funny...that's not funny at all…" Sam was saying in a near whisper, looking more and more mortified with each passing second. This only made Lara laugh harder, however, as she grabbed the front of Sam's shirt.

"No, no! Don't you see?! I'm like Shackleton! I organized a failed expedition on a ship called the Endurance! It's all my fault!" More tears began to fall from Lara's eyes, "I killed them all…" Sam grabbed Lara's wrists and pried them off her shirt before looking Lara firmly in the eyes.

"Lara. Breathe. Just breathe," she was saying as calmly as she could. Lara did as she was told, "There. Good. Lara...there's nothing you could have done..not to save them. NONE of it is your fault as much as you don't want to believe me. You failed no one...the best we can do is just-breathe for the people we've lost. Hope we can live for them in even the smallest ways," her voice began to falter near the end, "That's all we can do…" Lara's bottom lip quivered slightly but she didn't say anything else, which Sam was thankful for, "Now...why don't we just...work on getting that shirt off of you right now?" She asked hesitantly when it was clear that Lara didn't have a response. Lara visibly hesitated now that her mind was going...if Sam was already freaked out...god, then what she'd see underneath...how could Lara ever look her in the eyes again?

Sam let out an audible gasp before the shirt was completely off, it caused Lara to freeze and curse herself for ever letting this happen. The shirt was soon thrown off to the side and she straightened her back upright. She tried to avoid looking at Sam's face. She couldn't stand the possibility that Sam could see the beast within, the beast she became, and be scared to ever be near her again. She could feel a lump start to form in her throat at the idea she'd fucked up so much Sam wouldn't want to be around her anymore. The sound of Sam sucking in air caused her head to snap to her before she could stop it. She was surprised at what she actually found. She'd never seen this expression on Sam before. It wasn't terrified, angry, or even fearful like she thought it might be. It was something soft and unknown, she couldn't place her finger on what it was which was unusual because if she was being honest, she knew all of Sam's expression and tones. This was just different.

Sam hesitated for a moment, unsure if this was breaking some unspoken rule that had been formed since they've been back from that god forsaken island. She looked to Lara expectantly for some kind of denial but Lara only gave her a look and didn't move. Sam took this as an okay and slowly brought her hands out to Lara's abdomen all the while keeping her eyes on Lara's face for any sign that she was uncomfortable. As soon as skin touched skin her eyes dropped down to all of the scars that were placed on Lara's once smooth skin. Thumbs brushed against newly formed scars as well as slightly older ones and the movement made Lara's breath hitch for a moment. Sam pulled back quickly, afraid she'd harmed her...how could she not have? In a way she ruined Lara hadn't she? Lara did all she had for her…

"It's alright..." was all that came out of Lara. It was barely a whisper that Sam nearly didn't catch.

Sam took the permission to return but did so slower this time. Her thumbs moved lighter and slower than before as she begun to map out and try to read the scars that were there. She wondered how much she had actually ruined Lara to the point she developed all of these. How did she get them anyways? How many fights with nature, man, and animal had she been in to form them like layers almost? Was it all for her? It almost felt selfish to ask herself but it was the truth, Lara went to hell and back for her. Her heart ached at the idea that Lara became what she did on that island because of her. She was always good at ruining things wasn't she?

She looked up and noticed Lara had her eyes closed, it was then that she realized Lara had been leaning into her touch slightly. It was almost as if they hadn't had physical interaction in quite awhile, but when was the last time they hugged? Oh...not for weeks now. When did that happen? That they spent as much time apart as they did? Sam felt guilty about that thought. She sighed and continued to move her hands about Lara's skin. Pink flesh stood out to her, warning her to be careful like she might split old wounds open again. She didn't like the idea she could do that or that the warning was even needed.

Lara hummed in encouragement any time she felt Sam stop or begin to stop. Even though she was terrified of what Sam would find out if she continued to read into them with her hands, she couldn't bring herself to push her away. Not now. Not when her touch was the only thing erasing all of her thoughts, worries, fears, and pain. As she continued to trace, Lara could feel goosebumps erupting on her skin. Sam's touch was so cold yet so...warm at the same time. It was almost electric.

Suddenly, Sam's hands brushed against the area where a rebar had impaled her and she felt an almost irresistible urge to slap them away, to conceal herself, to back into a corner like the feral animal that she was-bound to snap at anybody near her at any given moment. Then, once the urge to slap her hands away had passed, she felt guilty. Guilty at the thought of pushing away the only person that cared about her but also guilty for being too selfish to push her away. What Sam was doing...it would only lead to her seeing Lara the way she truly was. Broken, weak, bits of her old self just slapped half-assedly back together. She couldn't bear the thought.

Now she was terrified...terrified once again that Sam would read too far into the scars and discover the things that she had done. She was terrified that she would truly be exposed for the monster that she was. Now the animal was back in its corner, ready to growl at and attack anybody who came near. No, Lara, she thought, Resist it. Suppress that part of you. Don't give in. She couldn't handle it anymore. The fear was threatening to swallow her whole and drag her into an inescapable darkness, never to be seen again. She gently took hold of Sam's wrists and broke the contact.

"I...I can't…" she said, her voice breaking at the end.

Sam looked at her confusedly for a moment, worried that she had actually gone and hurt Lara. Were some of her wounds still healing? Did she go too far or do something wrong? When she looked into Lara's eyes, she was unable to discern each individual emotion in the swirling sea of darkness contained within. She could see...fear, maybe? Paranoia? She had never seen Lara like this before...not even on you-know-where. She calmly laced her fingers within Lara's and gave her what was her best attempt at a reassuring smile. It seemed to work for the most part as Lara's features seemed to visibly relax as she hastily muttered an apology.

"Don't apologize…" was Sam's response, "There's no reason to be sorry. Just...relax." Was all she could offer at the time. She was tempted to apologize herself but couldn't bring herself to. She felt that if she did anything there was no apology good enough to say.

Lara attempted to open her mouth a few times to just...say anything before silence set between them. Anything she had on the tip of her tongue she failed to push out and say. She felt guilty for the awkwardness if there was any. She looked at Sam and saw her expression begin to relax a few times before it went back to what it was before. It was like a debate going on in Sam and Lara couldn't help when she felt she was fighting with herself. Her eyes drifted to their connected hands for a moment before she attempted to give them a squeeze. It was light but it seemed to get Sam's attention as she gave her a small smile but said nothing. Was this how it was going to be now? To be so close and know each other so well but never say what was on their mind again? The best she could do was mutter a thank you to Sam who in return placed a kiss to her forehead but didn't dare linger. Lara almost wished she had.


	2. Day 3: Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jailbreak can be many things. This time, it means more than Sam will know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello fellow passengers of the S.S. Endurance! Due to some extenuating circumstances on my side, we were unable to do the prompt for yesterday (apocalypse). Nonetheless, everything's fine now and I'm back! Please enjoy this prompt for Day 3: Jailbreak!" --Lex
> 
> "BUT THE OTHER AUTHOR WILL DRABBLE SOMETHING TO MAKE UP FOR IT!" --Dark
> 
> P.S. Lex wrote this whole chapter

The day was finally here...the last day of classes before the holiday break. I'd be lying if I tried to say that I was excited because I wasn't. I was the complete opposite-I was dreading it. Sam would be going back to America to spend the holiday with her family and I'd be left here with nothing but the couch and some Jaffa Cakes for company...not that I wasn't used to it. I can't really remember the last time I celebrated Christmas...it must have been, what, fourteen years ago when I was only four? That sounded just about right…

It's not like it was on purpose that I had stopped celebrating the holidays...it just kind of happened. Roth was usually out on one expedition or another and while Winston had always been there for me since I was young, celebrating Christmas with him only ever served as a painful reminder of what was missing. So, instead, we just made an unspoken pact to just ignore that day and go about our normal everyday business. Life went on as usual. As I turned the key in the lock of our dorm door, I could already hear the sounds of Sam packing for her flight home. With a heavy, sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I adopted the most cheerful expression that I could muster before pushing the door open and entering.

"Hey Sweetie!" Sam greeted me with a warm smile, which I did my best to return as I set my school bag down, "How were your exams?" I shrugged with one shoulder. I wasn't really in a sociable mood at the time. What kind of a question was that anyways? Finals were finals. There was no other way to describe them.

"Absolutely dreadful but I believe I did well," I responded as I opened one of our cabinets to see if we had any tea left...thank god, we did...I pulled the box out as Sam continued talking.

"That's good...I took my psychology final today and I swear I must've bombed it! Why do we need to take all of these extra credits anyways?" She asked, sitting on the counter beside me, "I mean, I'm never going to really use this stuff again. I just wanna get into the actual film classes already!" She continued to ramble on while I just smiled occasionally or acknowledged her with one word responses...truth be told, I didn't have the heart to tell her to stop talking but I was also really just not interested in idle chatter...I had several forty-five hour work weeks coming up over the holidays and I had a lot of school work to do for my classes that would start the next semester. I just wanted to enjoy my only night off as much as possible. I knew what Sam would say though...she'd wonder why I put myself through this. She'd wonder why I do all this extra work and, of course, why I don't allow myself to enjoy the holiday.

The truth behind it all is...well, in my father's late years he was...obsessed with myths about immortality. In his early life, he was considered to be a genius in his craft but after my mother passed something...changed. He went mad, he was...deranged because of his obsession. He changed; he was no longer my father. I guess what I mean is that...I don't want people to think that I'm the same as him. I want to make a name for myself and prove that I'm sound of mind and have just as much if not more skill and knowledge than he did. All the work I do...it provides me with a challenge but it also keeps me focused. It gives me clarity for what I'm working with. It also allows me to prove that I'm not some child trying to ride off my family's good name. As for the holidays? It...keeps me distracted. It'll keep me from thinking about what what could have been. The more my mind is moving...the less time I have to think about it or...anything, really. Wait...was Sam still talking?

"Lara...are you alright? Your water's been boiling for a couple of minutes now…" She said, finally capturing my full attention again. As I hurried to pull the kettle off the burner, I could see her giving me a look of utmost concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine just...really swamped from my exams is all," I lied, pouring the boiling water into a mug; it was easier than admitting the truth. Don't get me wrong, Sam's a great friend and all but...I didn't want to mar her holiday break with the truth or even make her feel guilty for enjoying herself.

"If you're sure…" She said, her voice trailing off at the end. I simply responded with a curt nod as I attempted to retreat into my room but she continued, "So what're you going to do for Christmas?" This...this was exactly what I was trying to avoid: the endless, prying questions. I gave her a half shrug in response.

"You know...just the usual stuff I suppose…" Why was Sam always so talkative?

"What do you mean by 'the usual stuff'?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I mean-what are your plans for the holiday?" I diverted, hoping she would take advantage of the opportunity to share her experiences. Thankfully, she took the bait.

"Probably just some 'quality' time with my family…" She shuddered at the thought, "We usually just go out to dinner and then do presents. The usual. Nothing too extravagant I guess…" She waved her hand dismissively, "...you still didn't answer my question though," shit...I had really hoped that she would just forget about it.

"Don't need to-you just did," Lying again? Perhaps I should have switched my major from archaeology to political science right there and then… I must have stumped her with my response, because she didn't say anything right after my last comment. Good, it made my life a bit easier that way. While Sam was trying to think of a response, I quickly took advantage of the opening to duck into my room and lock the door. I didn't particularly enjoy cutting her off like that but as that famous saying goes...sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. Sam didn't know about my parents and I preferred it that way, it was better that she remain blissfully ignorant rather than sneak pitying glances at me like everyone else. She called my name out a few times after that but when I didn't answer, she finally gave up...also good. This also made my life easier. I really didn't need to deal with any more of her questions at that point in time. The sooner she left, the sooner I could just get the holidays over with.

When I woke up the next day, Sam was already gone and probably halfway to America… I didn't mind though. Her being gone made it...easier to just not think and focus on the task at hand. Since I had several hours before my first work shift, I pulled out my new biology textbook for the next semester and began reading and outlining...you know, Sam did kind of have a point...I would never need to use ninety five percent of the information contained within the textbook ever again. Why couldn't I just get into the courses that actually apply to my major?

No! Bad Lara, don't think about Sam! Focus on your schoolwork… I thought, redirecting my attention to the first chapter...principles of life. I began to outline the first part: Eight properties of living organisms...number one, consist of one or more cells…I wonder how Sam's flight is going? Number two, contain genetic information… I was doing it again. I kept thinking about Sam when I should really focus on my work. Number three, use genetic information to reproduce themselves… Why was it so hard to get anything done? Number four, are genetically related and have evolved… I'm an archaeology major, damnit, not some type of geneticist! I couldn't care less about the properties of living organisms! Suddenly, the book was on the floor before I could stop myself from throwing it...why did I just do that? Suddenly horrified, I got up and surveyed the damage I had done...thankfully, there wasn't much from what I could tell after I had picked it up and quickly flipped through the pages...okay...looked like I wasn't getting any schoolwork done at that particular moment.

After I set the book onto one of my shelves neatly, I decided to grab breakfast before taking a shower and getting ready for work...since I had nothing else to do that day, I figured Wilson wouldn't care if I went to work at the Nine Bells an hour early...it was better than just sitting idly in my dorm anyhow. As I expected, the bar was swarming with customers and Wilson almost cried tears of joy at the sight of me...almost. He was never really one for showing emotions.

"Croft!" He exclaimed, "It's madness here and James had to leave early! Hurry up and clock in!"

"I'm on it!" I responded, quickly heading into the back room to scan in before returning to the bar. I turned to the first person I saw, "What can I get for you?"

"Lara? You're still here?" Oh god...I took a good look at the man sitting before me and saw that it was my history professor. I flashed him my most cheerful smile.

"Hello, professor, didn't expect to see you here...what can I get for you?" I asked again, hoping to steer the conversation away from what I knew he was going to ask.

"Shouldn't you be on holiday? All of your exams are done, which by the way between you and me...you got the highest score. Excellent work," he added, positively beaming at me.

"Glad to hear that," I responded, completely dancing around his prying questions. He gave me an odd look that I couldn't decipher even if I actually felt like it, "So what can I get for you?" I asked once more, hoping he would get the message.

"A Guinness Draught, if you wouldn't mind…" He finally responded, still observing me with the same odd expression. I quickly got him what he asked for and as I gave it to him, he continued, "Lara...you can't live like this for the rest of your life. You're a brilliant young woman with the rest of her life ahead of her. You should be enjoying the holidays, not locking yourself up and throwing away the key."

"Enjoy your beer, professor," was all that I heard come out of my mouth as I went on to serve the next customer. After that encounter, the rest of the evening seemed to pass in a blur of idle chatter and alcohol flowing from a tap...nothing out of the ordinary. I encountered some of my now-former classmates-who I assumed were either staying for the holidays or leaving later on-during my shift. Thankfully, none of them asked any questions though that might have been because they were already too intoxicated to even bother. Finally, the clock hit six o'clock as I went into the back room to clock out on break and just catch my breath for a moment…

God, I wonder if Sam's night was going any better than my own? Or was she already about to blow up at her father again? Suddenly, my heart began to throb as I shook my head to clear my mind. It hurt to think about Sam at the moment...she was probably upset by the way I treated her before she flew out. Looks like I still ended up marring her holiday spirit anyways. As my break was starting to come to a close, Wilson walked in.

"Croft, business is starting to slow down now...why don't you take the rest of the night off?" He asked, "You've been working hard all shift…"

"I appreciate the offer but really-I can keep going!" I tried to protest but he simply shook his head.

"You've done more than enough work in your time here, you really need to just take some time off. Enjoy your holidays, I'll see you when you return," he said, flashing me a smile that I was unable to return. He was letting me off for the rest of the entire break?!

"Really, it's fine…! I...I need the money for next semester!" I tried to protest again. He suddenly looked exhausted as he let out a sigh.

"Alright, alright...but seriously, I can handle the bar on my own now. You enjoy the rest of the night off and I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled as I walked out and caught a cab back to my dorm...at least I managed to get all of my holiday shifts back. Why did he decide to let me off for the night though? Did I seem off? Did somebody complain to him? Something just felt completely off about the entire thing...with a sigh, I entered my residence hall as I continued to try to understand Wilson's motives. He never seemed to have any qualms about me working late shift every week night during the semester...god, what was I going to do for the rest of the night now? I suppose I could always just continue to work on that biology outline...I leaned my head against my door with a groan before finally letting myself into my dark dorm. Without turning the light on, I set my keys and coat on the counter before making my way to my room.

...It was then that the light turned on. With a jolt, I whipped around to see who was responsible for turning them on. After briefly scanning the area, I found the culprit on the couch smirking...it was Sam.

"Sam!" I nearly squeaked in shock, "What are you doing here?! I thought you had a flight this morning!" She laughed as she stood up to give me a hug.

"Well...I did but I may have accidentally missed it? Oops?" She said with a laugh after we broke apart, "So it looks like I won't be spending the holidays with the 'rents after all...so tragic," she added with an eye roll. Suddenly, it hit me.

"Sam...you didn't…" I muttered in shock. The last thing I wanted was for this to happen; for her to completely bail out on her holiday on my behalf. She just laughed again in response.

"Sweetie, you act like I even wanted to go home in the first place...now open your present!" She practically shoved a hastily-wrapped parcel into my arms...wait...she got me a present too?

"Sam…" I breathed out in awe as I could practically feel tears well up in my eyes. It just...it had been so long…

"What are you waiting for, doofus? Open it!" She urged me. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, I blinked my tears away as I hesitantly peeled the festive wrapping paper away. What was it anyways, some type of...photo album? I hesitantly opened it to the first page to see a picture of...me? No, no that woman had blue eyes...the next photo was of a good-natured college-age man with hazel eyes...my eyes…

"This...this is…" I stuttered in shock. Where had she gotten all of these photos from? She answered that question as though she had read my mind.

"I contacted that butler of yours, Winston...nice guy, by the way! We spent the entire day tracking down old friends of your parents for pictures...I am sorry by the way," she added, "I didn't know about...you know...well, do you like it?" She gazed at me hopefully. I didn't know what to say...I set it aside as I pulled her into another hug.

"It's brilliant, I...thank you, Sam…" Suddenly, I felt so overwhelmed that I couldn't even stem the flow of tears flowing from my eyes.

"Don't mention it," She responded warmly. When I pulled away, I couldn't help but frown as I realized something, "...what?"

"...You wouldn't happen to have something to do with my boss trying to let me off work for the rest of the holiday, would you?" I finally asked.

"Trying to let you off? Sweetie, you do have off for the rest of the break! I couldn't let you just keep yourself locked away for the holidays! Now come on," she said, grabbing my arm and dragging me along before I could protest, "I'm breaking you out of this jail. This place is depressing enough during the semester!" As she flagged down a cab, I couldn't help but let a smile creep upon my face...in a way, maybe I wasn't ever truly alone. Maybe I still had family after all...Croft and Nishimura, just us versus the world.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come scream at us here:
> 
> Tumblr: http://croftingsurvival.tumblr.com/  
> Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7302631/  
> DeviantArt: http://croftmanor9192.deviantart.com/
> 
> Personal accounts:
> 
> Lex  
> DA: http://lexbabe88.deviantart.com/  
> FF.NET: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6918709/  
> Tumblr: http://lexcroftmanor.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/LexCroftManor
> 
> Dark  
> DA: http://darktonic.deviantart.com/  
> Tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/  
> AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet  
> FF.NET: https://www.fanfiction.net/~brokentourniquet
> 
> Dark runs the Croft Manor Tumblr and AO3 accounts  
> Lex runs the Croft Manor FF.NET and DA accounts


End file.
